Gotas de sufrimiento
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Una simple frase puede hacer que toda tu vida cambie dramáticamente, sobre todo si esta viene de la persona que amas. Y por lo tanto todo eso provoca que uno tome desiciones muy importantes en su vida, incluso dejar todo lo que amas atrás.


Hola a todos de nuevo, les traigo un oneshot, que aunque no es el mejor que tengo, hice un gran esfuerzo por elaborarlo e intentar hacer sufrir a mi amada Juvia-chan no me gusta TT-TT.

Pero en fin, ya no los distraigo más.

Gotas de sufrimiento.

Juvia POV.

¿Sabe Gray-sama? Usted fue la primera persona a la que realmente ame, la primera persona a la que realmente admire, la primera persona a la que realmente Juvia estuviese dispuesta a entregarle su corazón.

Usted Gray-sama, fue la primera persona que me permitió ver un cielo soleado, aquella hermosa vista que pensó que nunca lograría ver, un cielo que Juvia amara por siempre, ¿Por qué?, porque usted me lo mostro por primera vez Gray-Sama.

Juvia lo sabía, usted odiaba a Juvia. Juvia lo había escuchado hablando mal de ella con Gajeel-Kun y con Natsu-san, usted había dicho que odiaba a toda aquella persona que la persiguiera, también dijo que usted odiaba a…. aquellas personas que llevaban tristeza a donde sea que fueran, aquellas personas que… traían la lluvia detrás de ellas, no necesitaba saberlo, usted claramente había descrito a Juvia, había descrito sus claras características, y claro, después de todo eso usted dijo una frase que nunca olvidara.

"Ciertamente, ese tipo de personas son muy parecidas a ti, Juvia….".

Habían pasado ya 1 semana desde que Juvia había escuchado aquello, la lluvia no había dejado de caer en la ciudad desde que Juvia escucho aquellas dolorosas palabras que la habían hecho sentir como si fueran 100 espadas atravesándole el corazón a Juvia.

Pero hoy era el día, Juvia ya había hecho la más importante decisión de toda su vida…

Fin Juvia POV

Juvia había salido de su habitación en Fairy hills con un paraguas en su mano derecha para cubrirse de aquella Juvia torrencial que caía sobre la ciudad.

Fue de camino al gremio, sus pasos eran lentos y firmes, también tenía cuidado de no resbalar por lo que también iba caminando con mucho cuidado mientras pensaba lo que ella realmente iba a hacer.

Pasados unos 10 minutos ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del gremio, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para así tomar un poco de valor para hacer lo que ella quería…

-¡Hola Juvia, buenos días tiempo sin verte por aquí!-le dijo Mirajane a aquella mujer, aquella mujer cuyo futura tal vez estuviera arruinado.

-Buenos días Mira-San-dijo la chica mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían sigilosamente por sus mejillas-y… hasta nunca-después solo se fue caminando de donde estaba la albina.

-Juvia…ella ¿estaba llorando?-pensó la chica albina, preocupada por su amiga.

Juvia seguía caminando, iba camino a la oficina del maestro, donde segura también estaría la primera, perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era que alguien más fuera testigo de lo que sucedía, pero no podía mas, ya no podía con ese sentimiento de tristeza.

-¡Oye Juvia¿quieres venir a comer con nosotras?-le pregunto Lucy a Juvia, quien estaba junto a Erza,Wendy, Levy y Lisanna, pero al ver la expresión que Juvia llevaba en su rostro, fue suficiente respuesta.

-juvia ¿pero qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto muy preocupada Erza.

-Juvia las quiere tanto, gracias por preocuparse por ella-decía esta mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas y después caían al suelo-Espero que sus vidas sigan siendo felices…sin Juvia-dijo rompiendo en llanto, ya no lo soporto y solo fue corriendo a la oficina del maestro, ya no soportaba que todos la vieran, preocupándose por ella, eso solo le hacía pensar que lo que iba a hacer sería más dolorosa de lo que ella esperaba.

Llego a la oficina del maestro, se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo un poco esperando que el mismo le respondiera.

-Pasen-escucho una voz femenina, fantástico, ahora ya estaba segura de que otra persona sería testigo de su sufrimiento, agrandando el suyo.

Ella solo abrió la puerta y se quedo observando la oficina, al parecer, no solo estaban 2 personas ahí, sino 3 personas y esas 3 personas eran la primera, el maestro Makarov y también Natsu, que al parecer estaba siendo regañado por el maestro.

-Toma asiento Juvia-el maestro y Natsu no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando ya que había secado sus lágrimas antes de entrar-¿Qué necesitas?

Juvia solo había tenido tiempo de sentarse, pues al momento de querer hablar fue interrumpida por la primera.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Por qué te quieres ir de Fairy tail?-soltó la primera maestra de golpe, sorprendiendo a el maestro Makarov y a Natsu también, Juvia no se sorprendió en nada, ella sabía que la maestra Mavis se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba desde antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Así es, Juvia se quiere ir de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?-preguntaron Natsu y el maestro al mismo tiempo, pues estaban muy sorprendidos de que las predicciones de la maestra fueran acertadas.

-Creo que Natsu-San ya lo sabe-dijo Juvia, haciendo pensar a Natsu, buscando que podría ser lo que había hecho que Juvia quisiera irse del gremio, y al fin pudo encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Solo por lo que dijo ese estúpido de Gray?-dijo el peli-rosado.

-Así es, y creo que todos ustedes saben que Juvia ama a Gray-sama-las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas-!Y al escuchar lo que Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia, Juvia no pudo soportarlo, se que en el gremio hay mucha gente que quiere a Juvia, pero si Juvia lleva tristeza a donde quiera que ella vaya todos odiaran a Juvia¡-Juvia ya no pudo soportarlo más, sus lagrimas corrían violentamente por sus mejillas, su grito se había escuchado por todo el gremio, todos miraban hacía la puerta de la oficina del maestro impactados por lo que escucharon recientemente, nadie podía creer lo que la chica había dicho.

-! Eso no es cierto ¡-dijo la primera maestra rompiendo el silencio-tu eres muy importante para mucha gente del gremio, yo lo sé porque me lo han dicho.

-! Es por eso que Juvia quiere irse de Fairy Tail ¡-decía la chica cada vez llorando mas y mas-! Juvia sabe que si se queda aquí hará la vida triste y melancólica a todos, Juvia no quiere que todos a los que ella ama vivan en un mundo rodeado de lluvia ¡

-! Basta Juvia, sabes muy bien que a nosotros no nos importa eso ¡-el maestro le había gritado a Juvia, estaba muy sorprendido que ella estuviese actuando así.

-!Así es Juvia, si el idiota de Gray te odia no importa, todos te apoyaremos para que olvides a ese maldito estúpido de hielo¡-ahora también Natsu le estaba gritando a Juvia, él sabía lo que era perder un miembro importante del gremio, y no quería volverlo a sentir-!Hay mucha gente que daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, como Lyon, el mismo lo dijo una vez, el dijo que no le importaba que lloviera mientras estaba a tu lado pues en realidad te ama¡.

Juvia no podía soportar tantas emociones que se estaban manifestando dentro de su mente, sin embargo llego a un punto en el que todas colapsaron, y lo soltó todo de golpe.

-! No puedo hacerlo, sabiendo que Juvia tiene una relación con alguien que en realidad no ama la pondría más triste ¡-Gritaba la Loxar- !Juvia no lo soportaría, sería mejor que Juvia se largara de este lugar para que todos puedan seguir viendo la luz del sol, que todos puedan seguir siendo felices sin alguien que tiene un aura de tristeza a su alrededor¡

-! Por favor Juvia no digas eso ¡-ahora era el turno de hablar de la primera -!todos aquí te aprecian, nadie podría soportar que alguien como tu se fuera del gremio solo por el odio de una persona, si te vas en realidad todos se pondrán más tristes a comparación de que te quedaras¡

-! Ya basta, Juvia ya no lo soporta ¡-dijo llorando mas y mas haciendo que una tormenta se desatara en las afueras de la ciudad-!Juvia se largara de aquí, Juvia sabe que si se queda aquí a la larga todos se alejaran de Juvia como siempre lo han hecho¡-Se dio la vuelta, no le importo dejar su sombrilla en el gremio, abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse de Fairy Tail-Hasta Nunca.

Juvia solo salió de la oficina del maestro, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, todos los que estaban dentro del gremio la miraban, la miraban preocupados por la salud emocional de la maga, Mirajane estaba llorando, ya que lo que había dicho Juvia le había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentiría esta. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy y Lisanna estaban en la misma situación que Mirajane, solo que estas tenían un gran coraje hacía Gray por lo que le había hecho a la maga sin ponerse a pensar en cómo se podría poner esta si se lo decía como si fuera algo normal.

Ella evito las miradas de todos, no quería llorar más de lo que ya había llorado, mirarlos iba a ser muy difícil, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que los vería.

Juvia solo siguió caminando, y en el momento de llegar a la puerta vio que alguien iba entrando al gremio, no era necesario verlo de frente para saber quién era.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunto aquel chico, su nombre era Gray, Gray Fullbuster.

-No es de su importancia, Gray-dijo fría la chica deteniendo su paso.

-Vamos dilo, estás loca si vas a salir en plena lluvia sin una sombrilla.

-¿Y desde cuando le importo Gray?-dijo esta volteando a ver al mago-O ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerda?, usted mismo dijo que odiaba a Juvia.

-O es cierto, yo te odio, pero eso no me impide darte un consejo.

-!A Juvia no le importan sus consejos de mierda¡-grito está totalmente enfurecida-!Si tanto quiere saber Juvia se lo dirá…. Juvia se ira de Fairy Tail y nunca volverá ¡ ¿eso debería ponerlo contento no?

-¿A si?-dijo el Fullbuster retadoramente-solo te diré una cosa Juvia, si te vas serás una enemiga mortal para el gremio.

Eso puso a pensar seriamente a la maga, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tales cosas con solo su opinión?, ¿es que acaso el era el rey del gremio?

-Si pone a Juvia en esas circunstancias-decía la chica-Entonces Juvia será una enemiga de Fairy Tail entonces.

-Está bien, entonces todos pelearemos contra ti, ¿ ya que eres nuestra enemiga no?-decía Gray con una cara de arrogancia-¿no es así chi….-no pudo continuar, ya que había recibido un fuerte golpe de Erza.

-Callate Gray, no permitiré que la hables así a juvia-le dijo la peli-roja a Gray muy furiosa.

-Juvia-San por favor no se vaya-llego Wendy de pronto poniéndose frente a la maga de agua-el gremio no sería lo mismo sin usted-la pequeña niña se encontraba llorando fuertemente, no soportaba la idea de que Juvia se fuera del gremio.

-Juvia, no nos dejes, todos te apreciamos, por favor no te vayas-llego también mirajane abrazando fuertemente a la maga de agua sorprendiéndola-No soportaría estar sin ti aquí en el gremio-también esta se encontraba llorando.

-Es cierto-continuo ahora Erza-Juvia no nos dejes por favor, eres una gran amiga para todos, sin ti no sabría que seria de la actitud de todos nosotros-Erza también se encontraba llorando solo que intentaba ocultarlo, no quería que la última imagen de ella hacia Juvia fuera esa.

-Por favor Juvia-llego también Lucy, abrazándola igual que todas las demás-eres una miembro muy importante del gremio y una gran amiga para todos, si nos dejas ahora nos pondríamos muy tristes-sus lagrimas eran las que más abundaban en ese momento, su sentimiento de tristeza era el más grande de todos los demás.

-Así es Juvia-ahora habían llegado Levy-no te vayas solo por el estúpido de Gray, si él te odia no importa, todos nosotros te queremos-Levy se encontraba llorando fuertemente y sollozando muy fuerte.

-Incluso si es necesario-ahora también Lisanna había llegado a abrazar a la maga de agua-entonces que sea Gray el que se vaya, no tú-ella estaba llorando muy profundamente, pues en realidad la maga de agua le había simpatizado mucho.

De pronto todas sintieron un fuerte abrazo de parte de la chica, quien también se encontraba llorando, sin embargo ahora era de felicidad-Juvia está muy feliz de ser querida por todas ustedes-decía la maga sonriendo-pero, Gray a sido parte del gremio por más tiempo que Juvia, el no merece irse-seguía hablando la chica quien también seguía llorando-Si Juvia se va todo será mejor-las chicas ya no lo soportaron comenzaron a llorar fuertemente mientras abrazaban a la chica, quien formaría parte de sus recuerdos.

Juvia se soltó del abrazo de todas, sorprendiéndolas, haciendo que pensaran lo peor-Fue un placer conocerlas a todas-dijo para despedirse, saliendo del gremio, pero eso no significaba que no se volverían a ver, ella estaría al pendiente de todo el gremio, por siempre.

Entonces mientras Juvia seguía caminando hacia la salida de magnolia decidió dar un último vistazo al gremio, pero lo que vio la puso mucho más feliz.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail sin excepción habían levantado la mano, haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail mientras lloraban mirando a la maga de agua, era más que evidente, todos en ese gremio extrañarían a la chica, y la recordarían como una de sus mejores miembros.

La chica expresaba felicidad por donde fuera que la vieran, su felicidad era tan grande, que incluso dejos de llover, mostrando así un hermoso cielo soleado.

Para Juvia eso solo significaba una cosa, no necesitaba el amor de una sola persona para poder ser feliz.

-Al fin, las gotas de sufrimiento se han terminado-dijo está llorando de felicidad-¡Hasta luego, Fairy tail!

¿Díganme que les pareció? A mi opinión no me salió muy bien porque nunca he escrito algo donde un personaje tenga tanto sufrimiento durante todo el capitulo así que si me recomiendan algo para mejorar con eso, por favor háganlo estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Otra cosa, ¿Cómo creen que debería de escrbir los diálogos de los personajes?

Así: -Palabras del personaje-quien lo dice y como lo dice, etc.

O asi: Juvia: bla bla bla bla

Gray: bla bla bla

Lucy: bla bla bla

Natsu: bla bla bla

Erza bla bla bla.

Bueno espero sus reviews.

Hasta luego mis sensuales lectores :3


End file.
